


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第二十七章 大战前夕

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第二十七章 大战前夕

在德鲁伊秘境的边界，有一道海峡，这条海峡连接着海对岸的大陆。传说，在很久很久以前，他们族人曾经跨过海峡，给海对岸的人传播知识，律法，建立文明。可惜时过境迁，现在的德鲁伊已经不似当年了。  
夕阳西下，阳光照耀在海岸上反射徐徐的光辉，穿着绿裙的少女在海边舞蹈，鸟儿在旁边合唱，海水一起一伏的冲刷着。黑衣的少年静静地看着，不由得看迷了眼。

一舞毕，克里奥娜问萨拉查：“你觉得怎么样？“ 萨拉查说：“跳的很好。” 说完，头别到一边去甚至不知道说些什么。

“我记得我们小时侯常常在这奔跑，你还记得吗？” 克里奥娜坐在萨拉查的身边说。“ 我记得，那都是很久以前的事了。” 

“是啊，我还记得那个时候你常常做奇奇怪怪的试验，还被我父亲训斥。” 克里奥娜说 “但是每次训斥完你还是没有改过呢？还是和以前一样。” 

“是啊，我记得你以前还帮我改进过魔药，说实话，论魔药我不如你。” 萨拉查说

“魔药也是草植做的，魔法只是催化剂而已，你做的太过猛烈了，太过依赖本身的魔力，这样做的药不仅损耗魔力还会伤到本来的药性，不过我看的出来，这些年你已经算很克制自己了。” 

“凡事留三分余地，这是你教我的。而且我也不想为那堆蠢货脏了自己的手。” 说到此时，萨拉查不由得握紧了魔杖，眼神也变得凶狠了起来。身边的海鸟和小动物被这股杀意吓得四处奔散，森林都变的寂静了起来，原先在萨拉查怀里的小蛇怪也警觉地冒出了头。

“你看你，又来了，这么吓人，吓得小动物都走了。” 克里奥娜说道 “ 就你这样怪不得没人接近你。” 

“我不需要那些不相关的人接近。” 萨拉查说到 “不过这次确实有个恼人的家伙一直跟着我，也不知道他脑子怎么想的。” 

“哇！稀奇啊！居然还有人不害怕你！跟我讲讲那个人是谁？” 克里奥娜用手撑住头，一脸期待的看着萨拉查给她讲故事。

“他叫戈德里克.格兰芬多，是个会用剑的巫师，也是个阿尼玛格斯，我跟他交手过一次，他实力不低，可以自由变形阿尼玛格斯以及不用魔仗也可以施展很强大的魔法。自从那次以后，那个蠢狮子似乎就阴魂不散了，不管我在哪都有他的痕迹。而且这家伙也没在麻瓜和教会中隐藏自己，大多数人只是以为他是个骑士而已。” 

“等等，一个会使用剑的巫师？你是说麻瓜的那种剑吗？而且人们以为他是个骑士？听起来是个蛮有意思的人呢？” 克里奥娜说 

“是的，这家伙似乎在多个国家活动，专门为他人解决一般人解决不了的麻烦，听说他消灭了一条龙，有关那家伙的故事应该到处都有，真真假假不一。” 萨拉查说。

“听起来，是个很有意思的人呢？也许会和你成为朋友也说不定。”克里奥娜说。

“我，我和那家伙成为朋友？不可能的，绝对不可能的！克里奥娜! 你怎么会把我跟那家伙放在一起呢？” 萨拉查站了起来，非常焦急。

“这么多年来，这是我第一次看你对一个人这么肯定过。无论怎样，有个朋友是好的。而且，那个戈德里克的人并没有加害于你吧，也没有害怕你，这是很少见的。也许你们的命运注定交织在一起也说不定。” 克里奥娜说。 

“我才不相信命运，就算有，也只有你一个人，克里奥娜，你是最了解我的人。现在德鲁伊的状况我们都了解，跟我走吧。” 萨拉查一把抱住克里奥娜 

克里奥娜和萨拉查静静的抱了一会儿，相对无言。过了一会儿，克里奥娜说：“ 我们都有自己的命运，那不是坏事，只是我们必须扮演的角色而已，还记得吗？你曾说过你要去往远方，对，那才属于你，你属于更广阔的地方。答应我一件事，无论发生什么都要好好活下去，虽然我估计你也不会听，就像我们都知道结局是怎样。” 说着，克里奥娜从怀里掏出一盒东西，“这是月露花，你拿着，就算我送你的一个礼物吧。” 随后，克里奥娜送给了萨拉查一个轻吻，“ 我喜欢你，你知道的。” 萨拉查呆呆的接下了手上的盒子。克里奥娜看了看萨拉查，又看了刚刚升起的月亮，露出了微笑，“是时候说再见了，我孤独的男孩。” 说着，便在萨拉查面前念起了魔咒，“这是…不！克里奥娜！” 无论萨拉查怎么做也无法冲破克里奥娜的光圈 “有人袭击这里，这是唯一的办法！别忘了，我是大祭司！” “这是祭祀魔法，你会死的！快停下来！” “如果我一人的死亡可以给族人喘息的时间，那么我愿意！再见了！萨拉查！” 说完一阵白光闪过，整个森林霎时间亮如白昼，一切开始了，同时也结束了。


End file.
